Addicted to You
by DarkHallows1000
Summary: After a couple years of being a demon, Ciel finds himself in this trance of Sebastian. What he doesn't know that Sebastian hides his feelings well. Ciel's heart skips a beat a couple times every time he sees that black haired and red eyed demon butler. Their contract still remains..
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING:

DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA OR WATCHED THE SHOW "BLACK BUTLER"! Written in second person as Ciel.

Addicted To You

Ciel and Sebastian

Chapter One

You wake up with your heart beating fast. The sun is barely out, peeking through the blinds as you sit up. A soft knock was addressed to your wooden doors. You sigh.

"Master?" your heart starts going a bit faster. Again. "Master?" was a little louder.

Slowly, the hand of your butler opens the door. He brings you the morning tea to help you wake up. You reach for your eye patch and put it on.

"Here master, your morning tea," he tells you. His red eyes are so calm and mysterious. You reach out and get your cup of tea. Each of your fingertips touch, you breathe slow to help your racing heart. How could he stay so calm while you drink your tea?

"Ouch!" you yelp.

"I'm sorry sir, I forgot to warn you that it's hot. My apologizes." he bows his head in shame.

He was so kind and forgetful, most would blow off the warnings. You think about this more. "It's alright," you say. You blow your tea, closing your eyes, disappointed from looking away. Such a tall and warm body with soft silky hair. You take a slow yet quick sip of your tea. It helps your raspy voice. You open your eye that isn't covered by your eye patch. He's watching you.

Instinctively, you look down then sigh. "Sebastian, I would like to get dressed," you say.

"Of course master, would you like me to stay?" he asks.

You pause then nod. "You may."

Sebastian stays calm and lays out your clothes without another word. You didn't order him. Oh well. You unbutton the first one on your pajamas.

"Here sir, let me." He intruded on your work. You feels your cheeks get a little red from each button unsnapping. You're now older now with your 16th birthday tomorrow.

"I'm not a child," you mutter.

"You are still my master. Either way I'm going to serve you the best I can. Whether you like it or not," he replies. He smiled as he starts putting on clean pants and a shirt. You groan with annoyance.

"A sixteen year old should be dressing themselves, not being dressed by their loved ones..." the words slip out uncontrollably from your tongue. You snap your mouth shut tightly, clenching your jaw. How could you say that?

Your butler looks up at you with those deep red eyes. His face was emotionless. Why was he staring at you like that? 'Say something.' You beg inside. 'Do something!' Your fists automatically wrapping into a ball.

"Are you saying that you consider me as a friend, master?" he finally speaks.

"No."

"No?"

"You're more than that."

"Then what am I to you?" he then adds, "master.."

You whisper. "Family."

"What?"

Louder. "Family!" you stand up, staring into his shocked eyes. "You're my family! And...and..." you pause.

He waits, socked by your statements.

You decide to continue, "And I love you!"

Sebastian stood up from kneeling. When he stood, you were at his chest with eye level. "You care for me, master?" he said quietly.

You nod. "And you care for me?"

"Of course."

"You're forced to, that's why. If I broke the deal, you would run off," you exclaim.

"That's where you are wrong."

You feel your eyes shaking in a little overwhelming of tears. He meant so much to you. He saves your life over and over, you look away. You grunt as a small tear drops slowly. You feel his hand on your cheek, his thumb wiping away the tear. He was so close. His soft breath going on your nose.

"Shh master..."

"Don't call me that when we're alone," you say.

"Is that an order?"

"You could say that. Call me by my name."

He leaned in, his forehead against yours. "Deal. I'll go make your breakfast quickly." He pulled away and left the room. You follow a few moments later, not in a hurry.

You enter the dining hall calmly and see your meal set up for you. You sit down at the table and eat in silence. Each bite felt like Sebastian was watching you. Your ears screech in the piercing scream of your other servants.

"Oh stop!" the female maid exclaims.

"Why? I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want!" Chef. Crappy meals from him.

The third was the most quiet and of course the grandfather. He was deathly ill from age. The three were taking care of him like you had asked.

"Shall I got see what's going on?" a soft question coming from Sebastian.

You finish your last bite and thought for a moment. You shake your head.

"No it's quite alright," you answer. Sebastian takes your dishes from the table. His arm and yours brush softly against each other. Up your arm flies sparks of energy and excitement. Your eyes reach to his. He was looking at your crossed-linked arms, a small smile goes across his face. Both of you match eyes, his smile still there as you make eye contact.

"Sorry master." He unlinked his arm from yours. You take a long, deep breath in and out slowly. You wonder if he felt the same as you with those sparks. He turns and walks slowly away from you.

"Wait!" you call out. He's at the kitchen's doors. "I order you to stop Sebastian!" He obeys. "Did you feel it?" You feel he's smirking with devilish eyes. "I say, did you feel it?"

He turns to you to make eye to eye vision.

"Well?" you wait. It's killing you inside to know the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Addicted To You

Ciel X Sebastian

Chapter Two

"Well?" you say, waiting for his answer. His damn bloody answer.

"Well what?" Liar. He knows what you mean. "Master, what are you speaking of?" he smirks with his breath taking eyes. They were a seductive flaming red.

"You know perfectly well what I'm speaking of," you tell him.

"The sparks?" he asks.

Your eyes widen. He knew what you were talking of. "Spill Sebastian!"

"Well sir, I address you of no such sparks." You stay put. "But you felt more excited," he adds. "You are too young to know true love."

"But you know?" you blurt.

He pauses. "Why yes."

"Who do you love? Truly love?" you stand still. His hair falling in his face as he grows a smile.

"I wish not to speak anymore." He turns and goes in the kitchen. You're left to your duties as master. You start walking to your office. Slowly you sit in your desk chair in silence. Pluto barks from outside then you hear someone feeding the demon hound. Early morning training you start to believe and swing your chair to face the window.

You sit up straight in your chair. Where was Sebastian? Why was Finnian doing this task?

"Something wrong Master?" a soft voice came from your doorway.

You jump a little bit from the voice, and you turn your chair around, sighing.

"Your tasks?"

"Done."

"Why is Finnian-?"

"I have a lot of cleaning today. It is Friday."

You stay silent and just nod.

"Anything you need sir?"

'A kiss', you say in your thoughts. "Nothing Sebastian," you say instead. "Finish your tasks for the day."

"Of course sir," he says. "But sit?"

"Yes?"

Silence.

"Well what is it?" you apologize silently for your harsh words.

"You sounded disappointed, are you alright?" he finally asks.

Your cheeks turn a light pink as he nears you. "What…are…you d-doing?" you stammer. He bends down, reaching for your face. You gulp. He starts to tie your tie again but slower. His fingertips on your neck, you lean your head up slightly.

"It came undone sir," he tells you.

"Yes it did." You gulp again. Again, his face was close to yours. Your heart starts racing again faster and faster. He pushes a little closer to you, now his nose was touching yours. He was calm and smiling. His deep red eyes looking into your one blue eye. Slowly, his hands slide to your back, making your lips not even ½ inch away from his.

"Calm down Master," he whispers in your ear. His soft thinned lips brushing on your ear gently.

"That's Ciel to you," you automatically say, mumbling it.

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes Sebastian. Only when we're alone," you whisper. You feel yourself melting as his lip barely touches yours. His eyes half closing as both your bodies go closer. Your heart skipping beats.

He goes further into the barely touching kiss. He slowly pulls away from you slowly. "Later?"

You slowly nod in response. You watch him nuzzle your hair, feeling a soft kiss on the top of your head. He strolled slowly out of the room with you watching. Your heart slows down when you're alone in the room. You start writing down certain information.

~Later~

At dinner, you are called to the dining room. Your heart matches your fast paces. He's there and you're so desperate to touch those soft lips. Sebastian isn't there when you enter the dining hall. You sit to eat your meal with Bard and Meyrin by your side. You finish eating then the two clean up your dishes.

Disappointed, you walk down the mansion's halls. Your eyes scroll around the walls with different photographs and paintings. You bump into a figure in the dim lights when you aren't expecting it. Your eyes turn to the figure.

"Hello," you whisper.

"It's 6 o'clock. Where are you going, Master?"

"None of your business." You walk away from your butler. A hand was quick to grasp on your wrist. You gasp in surprise.

"Master."

"Sebastian."

"Don't leave."

"Why?"

His gleaming red eyes glowing at you. "You wouldn't understand."

"I am not a child."

"I realize that. It's just…" he stops.

You turn to him, focusing on his eyes. They were a different shade of red, it was something different. "What is it?"

He stays quiet then lets go of your hand. He walks away down the hall.

"Stop Sebastian!"

He disobeys.

"I say! Sebastian! Stop!"

He's several bedrooms away from you. His head turns slightly to you. "Yes Master?"

You start walking towards him, slightly angry with him. You're face to face now, your eyes meeting his once more. His expression was calm while yours was tensed up.

"You're so cute when you're angry," he says, one of his hands going to your cheek. You flinch slightly at the response.

"So I'm amusing you, that's all?" You ask. Sebastian shakes his head then leans his head down. Falling for a demon was the stupidest mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Addicted to You

CielXSebastian

Chapter Three

Your mouth had slightly open to his lips as they touched lightly. He was so close to you yet it felt so wrong. It was forbidden but that added to the excitement.

"Careful Ciel, they're watching," he whispered to you.

"Who?"

"You know perfectly well." He pulls away and straightens his vest. He helps you with your tie once more. Even with gloves on, his touch was soft as his fingertips brush on your neck.

You walk to your office to study a case. As you enter, a strange person stood by the window. You could tell it was a girl. Long curly red hair but not a dress.

"Grell?"

The girl turns. Not a girl, a woman. The sun had shown her head as red when it was really a light blonde. It was almost a snow white blonde. Her eyes were icy blue with a taint of green.

Your eyes widened at such a stranger. "Who are you?" you demand.

"What a demanding boy," she says to you.

"Never mind what I am," you reply harshly.

She clears her throat. "Ciel, I need to speak to you." You groan.

"Again I ask, who are you?"

"I would be Rosanna."

"Your full name please and state why you are here."

"There's an assassin who's after my family name."

"What would be your family name?" You ask.

"Garret."

"You're Madam Rosanna Luisa Garret?" you stand in shock. She was part of a family that was in charge of the mining company which was in the states. No wonder her accent was different.

"Yes I am." she nods.

"Have a seat. I'll get us some tea," you say and ring for your butler. Sebastian comes in with no expression. He serves you and Ms. Garret some tea. After serving you and the guest, Sebastian stands next to you, ready to serve you again.

"This assassin wants the company and wants to finish the rest of us. I have my guards keeping track. They can never catch such a spy so quick. I remember those eyes." She seemed to shiver.

"If I may-" Sebastian butts in.

"Yes." You catch a glance from the corner of your eye. He's smiling.

"Did the person have blue eyes with a tint of gold?"

Rosanna nods. "Yes."

"I know who this assassin is," Sebastian tells her. "Sneaky they may be, they are well-known. Did you catch the outfit?"

You put your tea cup down. "How could she see such an outfit?"

Rosanna ignores you. "It had a red diamond outlined in black. there were two other colors blended with the red that made.." she pauses.

"A blue heart and a small white circle?" you ask. You recognize this group now.

The mistress nods. She sips her tea silently. Your eyes go to Sebastian trying to smile. You only grimace yet you're smiling on the inside. Your parents smiled a lot, and ever since they were killed, you can;t. The words haunt your mind...unpure...they echo...unclean...unne-

"Master?" Sebastian interrupts. You glance up from your twiddling thumbs. You stop and sigh.

"Ms. Garret, we know who these people are. We will track them down for you so you can be at peace," you explain to her. You fold your hands on the desk as she stands.

She bows. "Thank you so much my young lord." She turns and walks away.

"Good day mistress," you whisper to yourself.

Sebastian leans down to your ear and his voice is so soft. "Any orders?" his breath goes on your ear to your neck. Shivers overfill your body.

"Come closer," you whisper.

"Yes sir?" He leans closer by your chair, his hands by your shoulders. So close. His brushing on your ear now, almost kissing it.

"You're such a flirt," you mutter.

"Excuse me master?"

"You with your softy lips and gentle touch." You catch him smirking from the corner of your eye. you feel his hands running down your arms, making you shiver. "Sebastian.."

"That sends me shivers."

"Tell me about it."

He pauses his hands at yours when you hear Pluto. He starts barking for supper. "I'll continue talking with you later." He stiffened his body, sensing someone or something. He stood up straight, his eyes on the closed doors. "Show yourselves!"

You watch the doorway. A poke of a foot at the door. Sebastian sighed. "Is that...?"

"Pluto, Master," he states. He walks towards the annoying freak of a dog. You look down at some photos on your desk and move them around. One catches your eye so you pick it up, it's from when you were 12. You were asleep with Sebastian by your side and Pluto outside. Just a normal photo.

"Why is this here?" you mumble to yourself. You looked so soundless, you don't remember that dream. You know you were disappointed at Sebastian. He had taken a picture without your permission.

A soft knock was at your door. You perk up. "Sebastian?"

"No sir, it's Finnian." The blonde enters your presence.

"What do you want?" you hide the picture in a drawer.

"Sir, I'm here if you need something..Sebastian...had gone somewhere..." He pauses.

"Where did he go?" you stand up in protest.

"He had important business..."

"To what?" you growl.

"He-he didn't say my young master," Finnian answers."He reports it was a secret. He'll be back later."

"When exactly?" You snap.

Finnian eyes widen with fear as you snap and growl questions. You sigh, calming down. "Leave me at peace please." Finnian nods and obeys your order. You wait until his footsteps disappear from the hallway. Then you leave your office to go to your bedroom.

Slowly, you open the doors with head down as you take off your eye patch. You go to your bed, seeing a glance of your pajamas. Your eyes go to your bed.

"Sebastian!"


End file.
